Issue 1
Issue 1 is the first issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the first issue in The Faust Act. It was released on June 18th, 2014 and its cover features Laura's face. Appearances * Laura Wilson * The Pantheon ** Amaterasu ** Lucifer ** Sakhmet * Cassandra Iragashi ** Her supporting crew * The two shooters ** Duncan Ackford † (unidentified) ** Tom Wilkes † (unidentified) * Judge Holmes † * Ananke * 1923 Pantheon ** Amaterasu † ** Baal † ** Minerva † ** Susanoo † Recap Once Again, 31 December 1923 At a round table with twelve chairs, only four people sit: Baal, Amaterasu, Minerva and Susanoo; and also having one skull for every vague seat. The old woman standing in the corner of the room, Ananke, asks if there will be any more gospel. As the gods do not respond, she tells them she loves them and will miss them, just before leaving. Each of the four gods raises their hand, and count to four, then finger clicking. Outside, Ananke watches the house explode. 1-2-3-4, 1 January 2014 In Brockley, South London, a teenage girl named Laura Wilson sneaks out of her house to go on a gig by the pop star Amaterasu, dressing in a pink wig and make up similar to the singer's fashion and style. During the show, the girl experiences intense euphoria as the goddess stares at her, and during a moment of arrogance, she mentally confesses desire for everything her idol has, before passing out. As she wakes up, a woman points that Laura was the last to pass out and the first to wake up. She lights a cigarette with a click of her fingers then introduces herself as Luci, and invites Laura to meet Amaterasu. Luci takes Laura to a room where they encounter not only Amaterasu but also Sakhmet. The first goddess is being interviewed by a skeptical reporter, Cassandra, that doubts on her claim of divinity, calling the gods "kids posturing with a Wikipedia summary's understanding of myth", and not showing belief in their miracles, instead mocking them as special effects. Just as Lucifer interrupts the interview and argues against the reporter, Sahkmet pounces on her, chasing a red laser dot on her chest, that ends up being the laser sight of a gun. Two masked men fire into the room, killing several of the people present. Luci is angered by this and despite Amaterasu's objections, uses her powers to shatter the window and face down the shooters. The two men shoot at the woman, yelling "Die, Lucifer", but she remains unharmed, and as she sarcastically says they've figured out her name, she clicks her fingers and kills them both by exploding their heads. As the survivors of the attempt are shocked, Luci simply points Cassandra that this is the reason they gods prefer to keep their miracles a secret. Luci allows herself to be arrested and goes to court, where she mocks the judge, claiming all proof they have is that she clicked her fingers, and he cannot set a legal precedent of recognizing godhood. As Judge Holmes threatens to arrest her for disrespecting the court, she proceeds with the irony, even saying to "call her a god then crucify her". The judge responds she's not a god, and after being disrespected once more by the woman, Holmes declares her arrest. Luci mockingly clicks her fingers, and the judge's head actually explodes, to her chock and the horror of all present. Desperate, Lucifer claims that she wasn't guilty, but only a watching Laura believes her. Gallery Issue1.jpg|Alternate Cover featuring Luci Category:Issues Category:The Faust Act Issues